Such a numerical control device is configured to automatically generate a locus of processing to be performed by a tool in accordance with an input finishing shape and transmit, to a tool driving unit, a command for moving the tool along this processing locus. Accordingly, the tool is moved to a processing start point on the processing locus, the workpiece is processed a plurality of times with a predetermined cutting amount, and then the workpiece is processed into the input finishing shape (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2015-011669).
For example, the numerical control device generates, in accordance with the input finishing shape, a command including information on a tool path and a feeding speed which are for one cycle to conduct feeding with a predetermined cutting amount once, and feeds the information to the tool driving unit. When the finishing shape is not reached with this cycle, the numerical control device generates a tool path and a feeding speed of the next one cycle, and continues producing such cycles until a cutting position reaches the finishing shape.